El hijo favorito
by tinurieaa
Summary: Una conversación muy muy tonta entre Fingon y Fingolfin, con Maedhros de testigo.


**Fingolfin, Fingon, Maedhros y Turgon, así como todo lo relacionado con el Silmarillion pertenecen al señor Tolkien. Esto es simplemente un ridículo boceto de conversación, no gano nada con hacerlo. **

**El hijo favorito**

-Ojalá dejaran de mirarme tanto, me ponen nervioso.

Fingolfin reprimió una carcajada. Miró sutilmente a su hijo primogénito, quien hacía todo lo posible para ocultarse de un pequeño grupo de elfas que lo miraban de una manera descarada. Su sobrino Maedhros, sentado junto a Fingon, no pudo ser tan discreto y soltó una cálida risa.

-Eso es porque ahora eres bastante codiciado. Tu padre es el rey, acostúmbrate.

Fingon le dirigió una mirada molesta. Parecía que iba a replicar algo cuando su padre dijo algo que le llamó la atención.

-En vez de quejarte tanto podrías aprovecharlo. De todas formas, ahora eres el príncipe heredero al trono, y es tu obligación casarte.

Fingon abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Obligación? – Balbuceó - ¡Cómo que obligación! ¡Maedhros no estuvo casado cuando el tío era rey y nadie le dijo nada!

-Si, pero esos eran tiempos difíciles, ahora estamos asentados y en paz – respondió implacablemente Fingolfin – En estos tiempos de tranquilidad, la ley vuelve a ser esencial. Como eres el heredero, debes casarte para poder heredar el trono.

-¿Heredar el trono? ¿Acaso piensas irte a algún lado, padre? – dijo sarcásticamente Fingon. Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada y Fingon, al sentirse completamente incapaz de mantenerla, bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No seas ridículo, Findenkáno – dijo Fingolfin con toda la autoridad con la que era capaz (que no era poca). Fingon entendió rápidamente que su padre hablaba en serio, ya que hacía mucho que no lo llamaba con su verdadero nombre. – Que yo siga en el trono o no, es completamente irrelevante. El punto es que como eres el príncipe heredero al trono, debes casarte como lo indica la ley…y lo harás – completó amenazadoramente, dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su hijo mayor.

Fingon tragó saliva dificultosamente, mientras que a su lado Maedhros contenía una divertida sonrisa. Fingon el Valiente. Qué dirían aquellos que cantaban sobre aquel día en que su valeroso primo lo había salvado de las altas torres del Thangorodrim si lo pudieran ver en este momento. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Pero Maedhros conocía a Fingon y sabía que toda su osadía y su temple podían desvanecerse muy fácilmente si su padre Fingolfin intervenía.

-Pero padre…no quiero casarme. Estoy bien así – Fingon ni siquiera sabía porque lo intentaba, era demasiado obvio que su padre no iba a ceder con esa declaración.

-Estás hablando cono un niño malcriado – intervino sabiamente Maedhros, al ver que su tío no estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con las quejas de Fingon. – Casarse no puede ser tan malo.

-Pff – bufó Fingon – Otra razón más por la cual Turgon es el más adecuado para esto. Si él estuviera aquí todo sería más fácil. ¡El ya está casado!

Fingolfin levantó la mirada y miró fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Otra razón más? – Preguntó con voz confundida - ¿Cómo que otra razón más por la cual Turgon es más adecuado? ¿Cuáles son las otras razones?

Maedhros frunció el ceño. Esto le iba a costar a Fingon un par de preguntas.

-Claro, padre – dijo el príncipe heredero con la más suma tranquilidad – tú piensas que Turgon sería mejor rey que yo, ¿o no? Solo digo que si hubiera sido el mayor, tanto tú como yo estaríamos satisfechos, yo porque no sería el heredero y tú porque tu hijo más capaz sería el que heredara al trono.

Fingolfin pareció quedarse sin habla. Al menos por un minuto.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo, hijo! – Exclamó sin poder contenerse, una vez que las palabras le volvieron a la cabeza - ¡Yo no pienso que Turgon está mas capacitado para ser rey que tú!

-¿Ah no? – ahora era el turno de Fingon de quedarse mudo.

-No.

Padre e hijo se quedaron en completo en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba el otro. Maedhros observó las facciones desconcertadas de su tío, a quien al parecer la declaración de Fingon lo había agarrado por sorpresa. Él podía entender porque Fingon pensaba eso: Turgon siempre había sido mucho más cercano a su padre que él. Pensaba casi igual a Fingolfin, era calmo, calculador, respetuoso y educado, En cambio Fingon era el hijo rebelde, el que hacía antes de pensar y el que siempre estaba deseando una aventura. Turgon siempre había sido su consentido, mientras que Fingon era el hijo al que le exigía y exigía pero que nunca hacía lo suficiente para satisfacerlo. La preferencia de Fingolfin hacia Turgon era más que clara para todos. ¿Acaso su tío estaba ciego que nunca lo había notado?

-Findenkano – dijo de repente Fingolfin, haciendo sobresaltar a su hijo y a su sobrino. – ¿Tu crees que yo prefiero a Turgon antes que a ti?

Fingon tragó saliva. Ese fue siempre el inconveniente entre él y su padre. Por supuesto que lo pensaba.

-Tío, creo que debería irme…-empezó a decir Maedhros. Evidentemente era un asunto privado en el cual, afortunadamente, él no tenía nada que ver.

-¡No! – gritaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo. Ambos parecían horrorizados con la idea de quedarse a solas teniendo esa discusión.

-No, Maedhros, quédate, no te preocupes. – tartamudeó Fingolfin, mas que concediendo el permiso para quedarse parecía estar rogándole a su sobrino que se quede. – Simplemente es algo que me da curiosidad – Fijó la mirada en su hijo, esperando la respuesta. Sin embargo, este no respondió, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, reacio a expresar ni siquiera un poco de lo mucho que estaba pensando.

-Tío, no creo que Fingon piense eso – dijo Maedhros al ver que su primo no respondía. Quizás si tenían mucha suerte, Fingolfin se contentaba con escuchar la versión de Maedhros. – Creo que a lo que se refiere es que, como tienes más cosas en común con Turgon, es entendible que él sea tu primera opción a la hora de considerar un heredero.

Fingolfin pareció volver a quedarse sin habla. Maedhros en realidad sabía que lo que había dicho era en parte lo que Fingon pensaba. Su primo verdaderamente pensaba que su padre quería más a Turgon que a él. Qué tonto.

-Si, padre, a eso me refería, justamente – dijo de una manera muy poco creíble Fingon.

-Findenkano – Fingon se sorprendió al escuchar como se había suavizado la voz de su padre. – ¿Acaso no sabes que tanto tú como Turgon son lo mas importante que tengo? Los amo a ambos por igual.

-Está bien, padre. Es entendible de todas formas. Turgon siempre fue el hijo ejemplar. – Al ver que su padre parecía más que dispuesto a seguir esta conversación, Fingon se levantó repentinamente y lo interrumpió. – Creo que voy a ir a hablar con alguna de esas damas.

Maedhros abrió desmesuradamente a su primo mientras que intentaba contener una carcajada descomunal. Al parecer, su tío pensaba lo mismo que él.

-¡Pero si hace apenas unos momentos dijiste que te estaban molestando! – exclamó Fingolfin sin saber que decir. El Alto rey de los Noldor ya no parecía tan imponente en esta situación.

-Si, pero será mejor que lo haga porque tengo que conseguir una esposa – dijo Fingon alejándose rápidamente – Después de todo, Turgon es menor que yo y sin embargo ya se casó, y hasta tuvo hijos. ¡Maldición! – gruñó sarcásticamente y empezó a correr alejándose lo mas rápido posible de su padre.

Fingolfin seguía inmóvil en su lugar, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Cuando volvió a sus cabales, vio como su sobrino lo miraba preocupado, probablemente porque se había quedado como un vegetal por unos varios segundos. Sin dirigirle la palabra, imitó a su hijo y se alejó repentinamente del lugar donde se encontraban, en busca de Fingon. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que sabía que su hijo siempre se dirigía a ese rincón apartado cuando quería estar solo. Se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y permaneció así en silencio hasta que Fingon decidiera hablar.

-No creo que quieras mas a Turgon que a mi, pero si creo que lo consideras mejor hijo. De él estás orgulloso, de mi no. – escupió rápidamente Fingon, cuando finalmente pudo hablar. Ya está, lo había dicho.

-¿Mejor hijo? ¿Por qué?

-Se parece más a ti.

-Exacto. No tengo tan buena opinión de mi mismo, hijo – dijo calmadamente Fingolfin. – Yo amo a mis tres hijos por igual, pero de distintas maneras, porque ustedes, mis niños, son distintos entre sí. Si, estoy muy orgulloso de Turgon. Resultó no solo ser inteligente sino un individuo fuerte. Nada lo detiene si él se propone algo. Estoy orgulloso de Aredhel, porque a pesar de ser muy hermosa, no terminó siendo un simple adorno destinado a un señor de los Eldar. –Fingon hizo una mueca graciosa. Ojalá su hermana estuviera allí para escuchar como su padre decía todo eso, ya que Fingolfin nunca había sido un gran defensor de que Aredhel cabalgara, cazara o realizara cualquier tipo de actividad que en general era realizada por hombres. – Pero sobretodo, -continuó su padre – estoy orgulloso de ti, porque eres mi primogénito y, a pesar de cargar con todas mis expectativas, cumples mas que maravillosamente con ellas y con muchas mas. Findenkano, sino fuera por ti, no sé si hubiera seguido a mi hermano hasta aquí - la voz de Fingolfin se ennegreció al recordar a Feanor – pero tú me mostraste que era la única opción viable, porque era lo que nuestro pueblo necesitaba: ellos necesitaban que alguien además de Feanor los guiara. Y cuando rescataste a Maedhros, probablemente si me hubieras dicho antes yo te hubiera impedido hacerlo. Y ahí mismo tu decisión fue la correcta una vez mas. Hiciste no solo lo que sentías correcto sino también lo que era correcto para tu gente. Eres un paquete puro de nobleza, valentía, bondad y honor, y yo estoy más que orgulloso de ti. –Fingolfin sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba lentamente y se disponía abrazar a su hijo.

Fingon se había quedado quieto, abrazando sus piernas, como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras su padre le hablaba. No creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba escuchando, hasta que sintió como los brazos de su padre lo rodeaban y finalmente se rindió. Abrazó a Fingolfin fuertemente, como hacía cuando era pequeño y había tenido una pesadilla, y su padre lo calmaba.

-Espero nunca ser rey – murmuró Fingon, sin soltar a su padre – Eso significaría que tu no estés aquí conmigo.

-Pero si ese día llega a pasar, no tengo ni la menor duda de que estarás bien. – aseguró Fingolfin, retomando la autoridad que tenía su voz antes de que todo este asunto empezara. Fingon rió tímidamente y se deshizo del abrazo.

-Padre, ¿todavía tengo que buscar esposa?

Fingolfin rió.

-Si, hijo. Pero tomate tu tiempo.

-Ah –dijo Fingon, ahora volviendo a la despreocupación y relajación que tanto lo caracterizaban y que tenía antes de empezar esta discusión. – Está bien.


End file.
